


Fast Friends

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Crusade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by alexcat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Andraste

 

 

 

 

They all had been on this infernal ship for almost two years now. The only real stops they had made were a few liberties on Babylon 5 and those were because Captain Gideon had a thing for Captain Lochley. He thought they didn't know but there was little they didn't know after two years in a mile long tube with him and a few hundred other people.

Everything else had been work.

Sarah was sitting at her desk, writing a message to Dr. Franklin back on Earth. The tests they had been conducting were promising, more than promising. They actually seemed to have found the cure. Since the plague was really not a real virus but a nanovirus, they had used the basic elements of the nanovirus that they had adapted to give them temporary immunity and some of the programming used in Robert Black's people. All they had to have in the end was a computer geek smart enough to figure out how to either turn off the nannites or to remove them.

Dr. Franklin had found their man and he had a working model of the `antibody' made and waiting for her on Babylon 5.

Sarah had told no one yet, not even the captain. It had been hard to keep quiet these last few months while they traveled from one place to another.

She was about to tell someone. And even she could hardly believe who she was going to tell.

Max Eilerson.

No one on the ship would trust Max. No one but her. And her trust went only so far but still, she knew she was his best--no--his only friend here on the Excalibur. She had to tell someone.

She couldn't tell Matthew until the final testing was done. He seemed a bit preoccupied a lot of the time anyway. She had a notion it was something to do with those Shadowtech vessels they had encountered. And Galen. Despite that, she knew that he would do the right thing. At least, she hoped he would.

She couldn't tell Dureena. The little alien would go straight to Gideon and demand they return to the planet where the last of her people lived with Robert Black and his band of enhanced and infected humans.

She couldn't tell Mathison. He was totally loyal to Matthew and would rush to tell him.

Galen was out. Period.

That left Max. Max was not from Earth, so he didn't have family there to worry about. He knew he'd not make a profit from it though she knew he wanted to make one from many of the other things they'd found on their mission. It was his business and IPX's business to take advantage of any alien technology they found.

Besides, he owed her. Big time.

*

Max knew something was up. He could feel it in the air. Everyone seemed on edge these days. Maybe it was simply that they'd not had any liberty in several months. He would love a real shower and to find some human companionship for a bit. The data crystal collection and his own hand were a bit stale after all these months.

Maybe he'd suggest to their hardheaded captain that everyone might be happier if they made a visit to Babylon 5. Not that Gideon cared what he said.

Or better yet, Mars. He could take some time to see Mr. Kitty. He could check on Cynthia and visit some of his old haunts. He worried about her sometimes but it would never do to let her know just how much he really did care for her. He knew he shouldn't keep helping her out like he did. She was a grown woman who should be able to take care of herself. But times were hard for her and he didn't want to see anything else bad happen to her. He did still love her, as much as he could love anyone, that is. He couldn't tell her that though. It would just make things more difficult.

He was sure Dr. Chambers knew. She had to know after he got her to be Cynthia's bodyguard. Why he had done that was beyond him but it had worked and Cynthia had left Babylon 5 safe if still a little shaken. And he'd only had to pay the 50,000 credits instead of the 100,000 that Mueller demanded.

Sarah.

Maybe he could find out from her if something was going on. He headed to Medlab.

He almost crashed into her on his way to her office.

"Watch where you're going!" Each one said simultaneously.

"Sorry, Max. I wasn't even paying attention."

Max looked his usual superior self. "Well, you should! I am too valuable to risk injury!"

Sarah laughed. "Only for your sparkling personality, I'm afraid."

"What does that mean?" He took on the pained look that he often had when dealing with mere mortals. Still, Sarah was his friend. Sort of.

"I can't talk here. Meet me on the bullet car in half an hour."

"Why all this cloak and dagger? Aren't we a little old for such dramatics?"

"Do you want to know or not?" Sarah arched an eyebrow at him. "It's up to you."

If there was one thing that Max had in abundance besides his sparkling personality, it was curiosity. "Of course I want to know!"

"Then I'll see you in half an hour." She smirked and returned to her office and closed the door. Max had no choice but to leave.

*

Max went back to his room and hour later a stunned man. He never really thought they'd find a cure without his help. He'd always figured he'd score a giant coup for IPX when he took credit for curing the plague.

But that wasn't going to happen.

And he didn't even feel sad or upset about it! He actually felt some odd form of ...joy! Sarah had done it. He knew he'd chosen the right one to make friends with! He opened a file to record a message to IPX. He was still a company man. Nothing could stop that. Or could it?

He turned off the recorder.

She had told him in confidence. He would keep her secret. He grinned. Not only because she ran Rolf Mueller from Cynthia's room on Babylon 5 but because she was his friend.

She was his friend!

~end~

 

 

 


End file.
